1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to rolling device for conveniently moving a device.
2. Description of Related Art
A plurality of posts is located at a bottom surface of a server to support it on ground. In movement, two or more persons are usually required to lift up the server and then move it to a predetermined location, which is very inconvenient.